dragon deathbringers soft war p:1
by Evil seductresss
Summary: Inmpris dneee come see ot its part ne f the fimal i tried o build oy up to a giid end took a while to get done but i feel so tired afer them ll..as usual on vk and all that REVISED ABD CMPLEATD!


_**denix missing and turned against those she cherished in her own way by a poisoned tongued night fury, the nest on the verge of decimation, its dragons scattered and being executed, a boy long ways from home, alvin the treacherous amassing his forces against a peaceful one, the dragon known as deathbinger scheming to be rid of his leader and destroy his peaceful foe; these are the final days leading up to the end of all as night furys know it. all being ever thretend by the god protector. these fateful parts under vipre loaw azeros aranidae are thier story part 1.**_

one dragon, one single soul that consumed his entire being. one all powerful enemy that, in this male dragon night furys opinion, somehow cheated run ins with the ones to see the light. she evaded this male time and again in the luckiest of moments or her intruding friends-on-wings saved her frpm death at his frontal talons. as time went on night fury follower came to be known as deathbringer festerd a growing lust to rend her, see her lasr feeble momenrs of life by him alone. leaders over him came and went: never accomplishing the desire he bseved/hope theyd eventyally complete. but to deathbringer they seemed more willing to do compleately whatever the night sky asked of them. the follower knew they wernt the true power, merely the puppet made to be looked up to for guidance.

the god protector thier moon was the one to show him and others the true path. thanks to rising resistance less and less of the remaining followers like him saw it. until there was only two: himself and the last furth leader of the night furys, four abd a half if deatbringer counted the first leaders converted son and the female hed hopefully crippled in the desert. "four of you alrady! how many more leaders is the god prptector going to plough through befoe any of you get whats right in front of your overly dignified muzzles? one nearly had her and she wouldve dne it perfictly if not for her treacherous foe. i ask myself: why? why did she go off own her own without me ther to kill her?" fumed deathbringer to his opponent he currently fought, the last leader vipre loaw azeros aranidae. he was mutch smaller then the attacking black mass but more sly.

that dragon smiled now: "are you still grumbling about the sad sad past? i have been made a leader to surprass the fragility of the old. she didnbt have what it took. your oppressive and obsessive dragoness reed your _precious_ perseverin then later got bit on the neck, last i heard. her life pretty mutch was gone in a mangled mess of last desperate wails wasnt she" he stared talking again. "and at that size youre a flying target for my blasts and too big of one to miss." the resulting few plasma blasts that procicely impacted deathbringers underside caused him to grimace. that snake was far more treacherous then first beleaved. the two once loyal furys were not battling eatchother. under direction from the stars themselves leader aranidae led masses of several hundred multicolored flying dragons of an entiely different type then night furys. thanks to the small furys flying to eatch nest containing the deadly nadder species he now had a new batch of helpful folowers just as obediant as the night furys once had been. it was those that aranidaes follower nadders harassed into oblivion tonight in thier **own** nest.

thier leader reluctantly didnt like to kill them all but what choice did he have defying the one who gave him his source of leadership and ultimate plan. by now aranidae had embraced the fact the god protector granted what he was now from his tactful mind and smooth voice to convince others what he wanted. what better dragon to become leader? "maybe the others failed or died for a **reason**" loaw azeros mutterd reasonably to himself. "so that i coluld be the one in the very end to perfectly plan out all outcomes and raise my followers sucessfully to a new era. kahuakhaun was admittedly smart but too possessive of nightflight, perseverin relentless but too savage, snodussen almost what we needed but a traitor in the flesh, but i...i believe i have what it takes. patience. anilization." only deathbringer and loaw azeros were eatchothers focus at the moment. "whats that, dragon of talkitiveness?" the larger taunted happening to be close to hear the last part.

loaw azeros smiled up at him thinly preparing to whip his tail up and arond for a surprise strike. "oh nothing really, just planning extra ways to show you the severe error of your ways so i can get back to what i was doing. your merely a destraction. in fact youre so uninportant to my true task i might not even enjoy this." deathbringer promptly avoided the fireball hurled his way stabbing his frontal claws at loaw azeros eyes like he had susesfully done to one of aranidaes followers a few days ago (another story down paths to seduction). "i am! and keep thinking that as i stand proudly over your mangled form sprawled on the ground." luckily aranidaes nadder followers left those two furys alone but they wernt the only two forgotten in the fight taking place.

thier brother and sister furys were dying horrible ends right in thier own nest caves, thier homes, and nona and abydos hoverd helplessly in the midst of it. once more did death and ruin of more lives play itself out, but under another leader and a different bretheren of the twisted enemy. now the furys so bent on converting or killing these resistant to them under the push of three leaders; thier allies, now being wrought thier downfall through no fault of thier own accept three dragons they looked up to for peace. these furys now free were determinedly fighting and dying for them: for nona. it wasnt because she was once a leader in a dark unexpected circumstance, but because she became silently recognized as a symbol for peace and a natural way of living. to undo what the first leader created when he became tranced for years ago.

itd been a crazy mess sience then. the important matter is theyd all learned to bond in thier odd ways and lived through it all. in the most desperate of times. but here nona still lived, converted down the evil path and back again, but still very mutch alive. and hated, by her tranced foes. sience the death of nightflight versel, battling her entire skill against loaw okar and another savage female follower named loaw ranak branarr, nona was thier best hope of bringing the whole nest together chohesively. she had the best claw skills out there. looking out over the battlefield the two dagons knew there needed to be a final huge announcement in some way that this violent tragedy must end...before there was no return for any of them.

* * *

"the enemy approaches! the enemy approaches!" came the voice off the outer defencive wall of the outcast village. its chief lay deep in the wepons hut aimlessly wrecking up things in hisa impaitence to launtch an attack. (anither stiry the devil you know) sience decieving some dragon 'nert furt' scales in hand not more then a day ago by guards, his excitement rose with it. those pesky creatues didnt get away free like that, not without facing the wrath of alvin the treacherous. the call piewced alvins secluded moment: it was time to run those dragons through to take back what was rightfully thiers. alin burst out of the great hall doors, shoving rudely past the gathering ranks of his men to scramble onto the wall itself to see the enemy approatching from the sky. only they didnt come from there.

a line of softer armed villagers then his outcasts tramped with what seemed like exhaustion extreme and a hint of rebellion at travelling all this way. alvins usual fierce scowl crept into a twisted half smile. "oie if it aint bork a bolds men comin to lay us down for a midnight rest? haha! more like bork a very very unfortunate. wots he doin here me wonders?" if a more peaceful vilage wished to threaten his own...well who could alvin say no to that? the chief called down when they were within distance of hearing range. "oie youd more well tun around now! go back to where ye came from! your kind isnt welcome here! or do we have to spill vermilion tonight? your scruffy band will be crushed if ye chooses to coss these gates. we know wot were dealing with! do you?" called the chief tauntingly from across the devide.

there was a reason for the band of more peaceful villagers. theys tramped through the desert by the insistance of an adimant viking to refuse to sit by and let the outcast village gloat. after all it was they who ened up capturing thre of the many village youth training to become bash and smash vikings just like them one day (hopefully) soon. among them captured was the viking boy akways seeming to flow into trouble...or was it that it sought him out and shook hands? chief birkj dint know witch but that last capture as the outcasts held them for wgat mightve been forever if not for a timely escape by the winged 'nert furt' aiding them. he didnt know what to think of those winged devils but wherever they seemed to cast thier shadows, blueflame was bound to be near seeking trouble. the rest fell on deaf ears to the older bearded chief. threee of his own were safe and the fact alvin the treacherous couldnt do mutch else accept seethe the loss was satisfiable to someone like him.

but this aggressive viking had convinced him that this responcible village needed to tak back the revenge it needed, and bork somewhat agreed. "well wot say yeh?" boomed the other chiefs thunderous voice. all the village raised thier hastily grabbed weapons in responce abd took several steps forward defiantly, so its chief did as well. after many days dutiful martch through mutinous planning, forest and a long sweltering dusty desert, they were finally here. and here they would stay. alvins face broke out into a sniveling smile. "hee thats wot id expect from a villages runt. i was right mates. open the gates wide its war." it felt right in a way to bork the bold, as he led the charge to club the first outcast on the helmet, that it should lead to some traditional like bashing heads again.

when wasnt a village deserving a good whopping not needed like now? bork had berought the bravest and most iron of villagers to see the outcasts to see the error of thier ways. bork felt a bit crusty as his club swong to and fro, maybe not as great an aim as he used to be but hed ben made for a reason. borks villagers made it to the wall just abut time the manm heard a frantic call: "bork duck!" unthinkingly he did and a moment later a clash of booted feet. a thud of a body hitting the ground and it was over. the spuce of the aftermath was plain to see in the form an unconcious bearded outcast. "yer welcome anytime lad" one of his thinner villagers called over his shoulder already occupied battling with two larger foes. "dirty cheating brutish scoundrels" bork uttered grudgingly. for the sake of his villagers hed lay the enemys chef low. upon the defincive in all one man hadnt joined the fray. alvins expression could be described as bord.

didnt all those exhausted lightly armed vikings relly think all those facy fighting moves did mutch good when alvon couldve knocked them out with a good puntch instead? "even now the foe pretty mutch did just that. wot 'ave they gotta lose fighting us? wot are they after? our hoard of loot?: dey cant 'ave that not without running me through" the man purred. alvin just wasnt a brute no nothing outcast. there was a reason he was feared among other settlements. they probably didnt contain the tact and brutality his village was whiperd about fearfully at night fireside in other villages. seething inside with frusteration as the attacking force swarmed into the village alvin watched readily. alvin wasnt one to let a few dissapointments get in the way of victory. the chiefs orbs roamed the clash of manpower for his worthy rival. it was only a matter of seeking out the right opponent to relish clashing swaoards with now.

* * *

obuekhov, former long ago anxiously tence loyal follower to loaw okar, bent down and licked gently the human two leggeds face. the dragoness had been attempting to do this several times by now to wak the flesh and blood up but sp far not successfully. obuekhov made a descusted expression as she tried again. perhaps sadly thge fragile thing had died of fright with jer nearly landing n top of him to protect him from the wrath of abnother. one other male dragon who thought hed eliminated his previous foe obuekhov had origionally sought and might turn on them both next. thankfully the brute hadnt, and luckily enough nethier has his quarry perished as hed like to think. another female: also tainted of mind obuekhov found out sadly in the last two days but mercifully living..she idly wondered if the rest of the nest knew about that creatues state yet.

denix-replay was her freed name but through the moon in the skys effect on her soul she had another. "loaw snarna mandalore" obuekhov mutterd, sitting neatly on her third day next to the bubbling oasis in the desert, her muzzle turned the last place the creature had fled toward. that being after a nasty sandstorm blew through here nearly blinding the equally as brown scaled dragoness and human. she tried, the night fury had to free denix in the time she had. all gone. there was no question in this land theyd cross tails again. but just like this time it wouldnt be the same fury with orange spots on her wing anymore. the longer this fury twiddled her talons sheltering in this horrid dusty landscape the more obuekhov remained unknowing of what happend to the rest of her closest friends fate.

her biggest worries were what that misguided brute deathbringer had threatened her with last time and more so what his dark mind plotted. what scuttled about in his? "all i know is i must get to my strongest massive ally and friend nona before its too late. human boy please ake up i dont wish to lick you again but i rather insist you must. fly with me on my back like old times together fighting loaw okars aggressive night fury and help me find nona." obuekhov was distresed wih all this sudden death and hate. but this wasnt new to her. (another story the devil we know) shed opened her mind using what shed descoverd was a hex-power into the hold the moon used to have on her mind. harnessing it shed tried to push the moon also fully influenced fully held on denix-replays. or was it loaw snarna now? the human chose that mulling moment by the dragoness to jerk awake gagging/sputtering the slime off his face, causing obuekhov quite a startle shivering through her relaxed wings.

"whats going on-n-n? why is it so very hot out here? oh" the two legged spoke once he realized where he lay. his eyes smartly took in all there was until it came to rest on the night fury sitting neatly beside him. not threatening. "um hello? you there fior a reason? why arnt i dead yet? is this a heaven for youg vikings? or am i just insane because id swear to Loki himself that a nert furt sat herself down beside me." it shook its head and sure enough there patiently sat a brown thicker set female by the looks of her. twenty year old blueflame remembered, sharp as his memory remained this time _not_ cutting into dragons, her as one trustful creature. blueflame could feel the weakness and exhaustion from the dry hot air beating down on him and from his mass of hair he hadnt cropped in a short while.

gingerly sitting up with a groan of strangled muscles but slowly as not to possibly scare the 'nert furt' he tentatively reached out to the things observant muzzle trustingly. "i feel so hot and tired. my chief i originally tracked unseen is long gone and im utterly lost. im trusting that youll allow me when i fully stand to sling a leg over you and not bite me? and youll trust in me?" she rumbled something, butting her muzzle against his hand: that settled it then. blueflames heart stilled to feel one of the most mysterious and mightest creatures so very near him again. but unlilke them he wished his wife wa near him again. "oh ixxy. do find peace in the land below." so distressed hed become he jarred out of his thoughts hed not seen the side of the dragoness now facing him.

"growwlll ololl adarrrr" she motioned onto her back as if it sholdve been clear what she meant. "wow really? but its been so sudden isnt it? where would we go?" she seemed to understand the norse tongue; shrugging her wings impatiently and her longish brown rear steering rudders flopping on the ground. "boy someones snappish but ok im coming just wait on me i need to drink from the spring over there" but secretly eyeing her out of his orbs a slow crept onto his lips. he was going flying again.

* * *

leader aranidae staggered back from the skirmish with his flapping midair opponent, flicking off the bleeding gash nearly taking his amused right emerald eye. "had enough? you cannot win. i shall name this feeble waste of time** dragon deathbringers soft war** because you fail as a loyal follower. i condemn you. you threw my offer to the wind the time i delivered it. but you are too stupid and ignorant to see it i guess"loaw azeros grunted, hissing in short pain. ignoring the insult and deadly nadders doing thier work, the brutish night fury hid a triumphant snarl deep in his throat. he flung himself at his once leader. "there is no purpose. there is only your possible execution." deathbringer hurtled toward him. "your skils are quite lousy for a night fury anyway. im only slightly surprised youve survived this long with it" he commented flatly, avoiding the other fury, cracking his tail around to bite into deathbringers rear left leg.

the attacker swong around to face loaw azeros again. he detracted himself just briefly to see if his intended target was still around for killing later. but now hoverd there he found her not. cursing himself under his breath hed do some thrilling harm to her later, he returned his sight back to aranidae just in time to avoid the alkaline fireball aimed at him. of the two deathbringer had more wounds from battling, mostly from his leaders deadly unique spiked elongated tail. the brute opend his maw to expel two of his own purple shaded projectiles at loaw azeros deathbringer preparing his own strike then attempted to flee away toward the nest as if to find nona. as he flew the brute felt several return blasts impact from his tail. when that failed the wingbeats of his winged nemesis could be heard persuing. despite his many new scars deathbringer felt certain he was winning.

as he neared the nest there came that rather serious problem of not being targeted by one of loaw azeros deadly nadders and impaled by spikes. figures they couldnt tell the frail furys from the followers. though strangely the brute felt more sided with the sadly blinded dumb night furys being eliminated here. avoiding a nadder seeking to use its tail spines against him seconds from now, deathbringer flew sideways momentarily out of aranidaes sight around the massive nest of rock into a cave. hopefully the overconfident fool would pass him right by. if not deathbringer had the surprise high ground to sink his claws into his side from the darkened caves entrance as surprise. a rather tight fit for a bigger dragon like him but he made himself fit.

immediately he found that this cave was still occupied, but not from those stubborn do gooders. what he found instead as the young night fury with a familiar undertummy strip of muted blue in the darkness of this cave to gaze uninterestedly up at him was most surprising. "huh well if it isnt loaw okars tragic little son. more a small accident. and a huge failure on aranidaes part, choosing to include you in anything useful, if you ask me" deathbringer snorted gouging his talons into the stone at the pleasure of more killing. "i didnt" the former ruler of the nest and recently converted follower to the actions of loaw azeros replied just as flatly. "how come my cave or place of rest always has to be visited upon? until my leader wins this battle outside im staying in here. and by the way how did night furys like you get so ugly?" ah the blindness of youth. how amusing.

"your lack of reply is frustrating. go away! my leader asked me by his side. he called: i came. but it didnt go quite as he wished. so i came here until my god protector needs of me again. im still seeking a name for a job well done. i _convinced_ the night furys, i obeyed the directions givin to me as a test and suceeded, i _did_ what was asked of me and more. what did i receive for it? rejection." deathbringer loomed over korin who was only just a child after all. easy to dispose of. he licked his gums absently. his deep voice was sinister when next he spoke. "ooohh you may not know who i am but i know who you are. copperwing son of silverwing. we didnt realize your fragile existence until loaw perna began talking about you. thanks to perseverin we do now. now weve heard enough of it. youve made quite the title for yourself sience then."what surprised deathbringer is the flatness in his voice like the god protector often hissed into followers minds.

"thats a fascinating story to tell, dragon. thing is i do not care. i dont care who you are. i dont care where you came from. why does no other get this? my loyalty is to my leader. that is all. are you here to torture me as they call it with more intimidating glowering and useless rant of words? if so you can go now." the words cerried more of a sting then loaw azeros did in some way making deathbringers features turn darker still. "youve changed mutch sience the frail little fool youd been back then. a time that i hovered near loaw perna to almost see her lay you to waste gutted on the stone, mutch the same fate nightflight was subjected to by _your_ father. shame." korin didnt seem to sence his anger but he surely caught the tone. he stood more stiff on his haunches as were his wings at his sides, snout firmly tilted defiantly right at the brute. "i see. ill have you know that the two previous night furys who tried that serious tone with me failed to whittle mutch from my mouth. are you here to try your luck too?" deathbringer laughed at this little dragons ignorance. he might not see what error lay following what ever aranidae told him but he would learn...he would learn. thet all happened to in the end. "me? no of course not. im here to kill you."

* * *

while this raged two good night furys, seeing to it that deathbringer and loaw azeros the leaders of the attack were otherwise occupied, took off to lend a paw wher desperately needed, that happened to be all over the place. but there went ordinary furys for nona a formerly twisted leader nearly lost her soul and an old freed follower anydos loaw persevek wer whedab were old friends. trusted long ago now together for long time through illness and worse unstoppable. though physically now both dragons did seem quite stoppable, dealing with all these attacking merciless deadly nadders. a battle over a nest meant for night furys. and loaw azeros got in his snakes mind to use a perfectly natural species of different dragons to take it over?  
"what transpired along the way that made you to choose a new type to drag into the god protectors umtiate will?" nona uttered aloud musingly as her claws deftly swiped left and right battling away those nadders going after the few furys trapped in thier caves.

a most cruel tactic loaw azeros as thier leader mustve devised. nona wasnt a mindless thing like the transfigurated followers and devious aranidae were. she disabled or unless they were more troublesome she had to end them swiftly, shed already freed quite a few nona thought victoriously. "he planned all this: everything and all the attackers obey according to his design. this isnt just what it appears. and i must find copperwingthefury in this chaos." not to mention thee others were not known. denix-replay obuekhov aytiss and the fate of abydos. the last was easier to find fo despte her insistence they remain together hed flown off on his own to defend the confused night furys in another part. nona hoped her yellow spotted friend stayed alive that long. **so many nadders**! but nona was resolute as she smashed carelessly into more followers, avoiding thier spines. it wasnt surprising by the time shed delt with the first thirty or so a few tailspines had gotten lodged painfully in hewr frontal paws mostly and a few in her wing membranes.

"im going to look like a pincushion when im done here" she muttered humorously for the air to take in and cast a look around for the signs of two night furys still engaged in battle. "if my longest nemesis on wings wishing to seek a personnel grudge against something i didnt do and the current leader busy themselves, perhaps that gives us the time tp thin his followers out a little. or better still they both become so exhausted on thier own we can possibly free both from the trance of evil from the moon. or comleately eliminate eatchother as last possibility. ethier way where are you?" they shuldve been located right up there last nona glimpsed them. maybe theyd both circled around he other side of the nest. the moe unsettling result could be a victord been chosen and was even now winging to avenge troubles long forgotten with the hatred of loaw okar.

if so nona hoped ironically that it was deathbringer, for she could handle mindless brutality and a creature a bit bigger then her over a leaders cunning and deceptive jaws. there came no telling what loaw azeros was fully capable of. nona had seen with her own orbs the way he whipped that tail gracefully to nealy kill denix-replay the time she and obuekhov foolishly flew into rescue them soley. shed toyed with the leader. nearly died because of her arrogance. but now mysteriously her and obuekhov had disappeared. "loaw azeros must have some talon in thier missing im sure of it"nona growled lightly. "if i find hes the winner of the fight with his stronger foe i have some questions to ask of that dragon...and if he refuses them my wrath will come down upon him like a leader never felt before." that darker side briefly lusted inside her soul a moment, the darker burgeoning old snodussen leader in her.

she mustnt think sutch thoughts. it became dangerous like drowning in twisted thoughts. instead she in winging around the nest, an eye ever watchful for ethier named fury, she cought sight of a few brave but foolish furys banded together led by one not so cluless against a vastly larger cluster of nadders. it sickend nona she founf like little else to se them hovering a safe distance away and flicking thier nearly unseen darts into the forces of good. two or three night furys fell just then crying thier last to the dismal neck crunching gorge below. the ground unyieldingly hard would not welcome them mercifully. she flew close enough to see the leading night fury and rejoined his side without commenting grateful he was alive. "beat your lot of followers huh? lucky you. i havent gotten there yet to busy saving the lives of those that are left" playfully commented abydos whedab his body a twirling blue to fight off the nadders.

nona had no time to smile back. the nadders carelessly swarmed in again, his time shooting streams of yellow flames. thier fie is the hottest in thoer creatures world known existence. though the furys were purple and more explosively accurate. nona and her friend had fought plenty of times. they knew the dance the other flapped into despose of the enemy. any time they knew a few little follower attacks could be the end of them but they continued to think that they wouldnt. "the thing about naders is thier too..prickly. even harder to deal with then the furys before them. so are thier rather silent additudes. they bristle often dont they?" kept up abydos positively. he wouldnt say to nona who was stronger then him, his wings were growing achy from flapping so vigrously and hard. he opnd his jaws to admit this when she talked over him. "have you seen korin?"

"no not a sign. cold and depressed as hes been i fear for his sake. not because hes now one of the others but due to the fact these dragons dont kow him as a tranced dragon. if they see a fury thierll eliminate it. we have to find him and free him." he didnt mention aranidaes involvement with the look alike of abydos first possessive first leader kahuakhaun but he doubted he needed to. "aranidae must not be allowed to manipulate korins mind further. he must be stopped." anydos couldnt see nona but he heard: "and he will be but right now our job lies here defending what left of the furys unable to protect themselves. thier safety comes as out job." she retorted fiercely. abydis muterd his last words that ended up freeing the nadder facing him an shooed it off quickly on its way home. suvaying the scene of two more night furys had been defeated he saw the sudden danger his albino friend was in. but the nadder, sabrinathemorpher to be exact, was fater then abydos could shout: "nona watch out for the-"

his wids dried out as the scene played out in horrible slowness; like it wanted abydos to observe all moments of it. nona turned from two nadders, saw abydos gaze drawn upwards followed his look to the already extended tailspikes of sabrinathemorpher. the deadly nadder had turned for a better shot swept her tail around and flunf her host of spikes directly at her. abydos had gotten the warning too late this time but for nona to try and dart on her side in midair evasion. nona, the best-est fighter they had and a respected night fury now among furys, had seemingly always remained lucky of cheating death particularly by a certain fury. abydos could only watch from a distance as the round of darts stabbed into her now exposed undertummy trying to avoid them, felling her with an awfully horrible cry.

* * *

little korin didnt really know how and why this huge night fury, gaze all a clear sign of murderous consuming lust, was here. korin was a bit distubed to hear this fury say he wouldnt interrogate him for more information rather end his life? who ordered this lizard to do that? this made korin slightly nurvous. "so..no questions? not a word huh? thats a sorry way to go."he didnt mean out of the cave flying away. korin heard a growl somewhere within the other dragon. "there are so many many possibilities for one to die, for i am the brutish deathbringer loaw nezere alterious, knowing a thing r two about it. i decided to stike out on my own without help shortly after realizing arnidae looks over or around the threat of white clad nona, like he as a dragon is too good for her. he isnt unbeatable. quite the opposite."

koins response flowed coldly piercing once again, this time with an added sarcastic contempt riddling it "and is that it then? bid bad dragon fleeing inatad of facing my leader by running and hiding? in here with me? how touching." deathbringer abruptly flung out his right claw hard into the side of the caves stony wall to gongue into it. "your leader isnt to be trusted. he cased to be mine a short while ago. we dont need a leader. i _need_ to be rid of nona" he leerd down his snout at the littler night fury. korins calculating mind seance transfigurated by the night skys hold over him began working. and idea popped into it. he brightened only to throw in snidely: "ah, so the simple answer to all this _talk_ is your_ afraid_. thats it isnt it. i believe the subject of death is rather distasteful to me even now becoming what i feel is right. he told me many things. you know what i said to the other furys coming here to wheedle answers out of me? that i am nothing like my father, who my leader told me mutch about, but in a way i am."

"i do not remember his name but just think: what a perfectly wondrous dragon he mustve been. almighty powerful. he be a king. i hear he was the leader before the one i now rightfully serve. all the lizards i see bumbling about now used to bow down and follow him. what was he like? i do wonder about him. from all these ignorant furys coming to me and remarking as sutch, i must look alot like my father." now with the hate came old bitterness as well. "that dragon is to be despised. his demented growing obsession with pretty nightflight got the better if his mind like an illness. once it took root there was no stopping him. i blame nona for her disappearance into the land of death. only nightflight shouldve been leader. but instead many of us observed with suspicion shed never be the one a great many of us followers truely wanted. when she rose up us loyal to her in secret separated while mainting the deception to loaw okar. true he was a very capable leader, but a distracted one."

"i was the chosen one to dual attack my longtime now foe nona, but it was then that versel changed. nona had the will to blind thn manipulating her death fighting _your_ father! perseverin lacked distraction, only the will of ruthless savagery to what got in her way. perseverins only fault lay in not picking me again to battle alongside her of nona. she made herself blind too going off alone, making her the leader instead! idiot! she later died because of it. these days now have been an extreme waste of my time following aranidae. nona must **pay** for all shes done. and i **will** complete it." if deathbringer expected anger or disbelief from korin he was dissapointed. "do you forget i do not care? has that falen on deaf ear frills so soon? what are furys coming to these days? i dont care about thier fates or yours. if death on your part is sought to my body youll have to fight me for it. and i must admit i am very very agile. you may tryyyyyy."

instead of ansering deathbringer lunged forward, extended teeth ready to land a hard bite n the neck of korin. accept the space where the little fury had occupied was not there. growling he felt a few brushes under his undertummy: korin cleverly squeezed his smaller lithe black and gray form underneath his legs. little runt was smaller then him, thinking hed be able tp slip underneath him. not this time. in the tightness of this cave deathbringer began to think unwise to fly into. struggling to back himself out with his huge sidelined bat-like wings banging annoyingly against the walls, he felt the little fury grab hold of his tail and lightly scamper onto his backspines. deathbringer was one of the largest most brutal dragons around sience the time of kahuakhaun. combined that copperwing was still very young for a lot longer. small enpugh to climb onto someone as huge as the brute. "get off me!" the cave unfortunately came off too small for him to throw korin aside.

he crawkd harmlessly near deathbringers head. "you know a new trick i can do to defeat dragons bigger, badder and clearly enormously more arrogant then i? ill give your small murderous mind a hint: it goes something like _this_" deathbringer felt lancing pain right above the sensitive part of his snout as korin flicked out his talons and dug both into the top of him. "arrghh eeekkk arggghhraaa!" "hurts doesnt it" purred the voice above him "arrogance can topple giants. oh believe me i know. dont talk to me about destruction. i despise it, rather an obedience to my leader." (this came how the converted copperwing learned how to dispatch a larger dragon and follower somewhat a wreck, audria loaw edi essum. hed nearly dine it to another dragon too now a favorite tactic to end lives he found displeasing quickly). but deathbringer was harder to be rid of then most furys thought possible. he cleared his mind and leaped slightly onto strong hind legs, crushing the smaller dragon onto the roof not far above him. a stunned korin let go and fell dizzily to the brutes side, flapping his tail wildly. "thats...not fair...r"

his confidence returned that deathbringer might wipe out three annoying dagons today. who cared about the deadly nadders outside. nona aranidae and loaw okars son were all his. "in a fight there are no rules. you have mutch to learn little dragon." he didnt hear the calm beating pait of wings outside the cave. hed looked and flew past the cve like a blind bug hed realized. but hed made his presence known didnt he? rather then let his opponent face them both, loaw azeros decided it was more then time that young promising night fury hed converted finally earn his full title by destroying deathbringer for him. what a fitting end aranidae flew into observe. this was going to be good.

* * *

many dragon travels away, across a few villages flight path, nearly forgotten n the eYes of most dragons a battle. one over a flat stony nearly featureless gray plain to te east whee the spires of rock. an attack hosted by an albino night fury a year ago (another story prie and its price), the death of a then recently freed white fury female that got bit on the neck attempting to free the other. she hadnt wanted violence any longer. of course the effects snapped the other free for awhile but forever would the dead dragonesses sacrifice marr her life. scarcely few remembered this battle. but some did like deathbringer, aranidae and most of all nona for shed been that dragoness called loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussen to make the killing bite on the others neck. she was no longer leader snodussen for that position grated by the moon belonged to aranidae.

some now freed night furys when things settled down in the nest after the enemy had been driven away, with cpperwingthefury as peaceful ruler were orderd back there to bury the dead, including her. it was a sad time fir nona. for othrrs like deathbringer alterious it merely enraged his burning consumption to hunt down nona once shed freed herself. for a then simple follower vipre loaw azeros aranidae the question of him being under a second leaders death, about to be ruled over by loaw perna/nona, it all came so fast and sudden. how would she effect him and others left? no not mamy had remembered the grave spot of a second albino dragoness, a creature in her time nearly rid her nest of abydos secretly spying within her ranks and sent a captured dragon skrillix wer evakyl lothal to destroy nona over the sea.

skrillix was sent after her in return by nona as unique revenge. she survied that...barely. but now after a long time of being dead and gone by many a saddened fury and spat out lie poisonous glee by aranidae, sHe was about to prove them wrong. a year of being buried might make ones soul hurrid to get out of that covered over grave. to a natural creature scuttling by it might spook them to see the earth moving. a slightly decayed dirty brownish claw shot out of the tomb. followed by another. but if those observers looked closer they might recognize it wasnt mud but white scales her true colors. forgotten by existence, the whIte muzzle next followed by an impressive wingspawn. as the still figure groaning silently figure wrenched her body out of her intended grave, the most striking about her was the snout, of witch bore a blackened very familiar scar over one eye...

...TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
